1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hand enclosure structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved outboard motor steering rod receiving mitt arranged to receive and grasp a steering rod of an associated outboard motor therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various hand enclosures such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,356 relative to ski poles and the like is typical of the prior art providing for hand shielding, wherein the instant invention is arranged to provide for a mitt arranged to receive a steering rod relative to an outboard motor to secure the steering rod within the mitt providing protection relative to inclement weather. To this end, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.